Scared
by Serys
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie talk before the final battle. R&R!


**_Scared_**

Yuffie Kisaragi sighed hard. Her eyes looked at the landscape before her as she sat on the Highwind's deck, with her legs hanging off of the edge. She savored the feeling as the gentle breeze passed through her dark shoulder length hair. But with a serene face, dark troubles plagued her mind.

Tomorrow, she would have to battle against Sephiroth. The evil of all evils. Something about him made her want crouch in a corner and hide. He had an aura that Yuffie didn't like nor trust. He was capable of anything. So many worries were running through her head at the thought of his name. What if she were to die? What if one of her friends die? What if their attempt to defeat Sephiroth and save the world were in vain? What if Holy failed? What if...

_STOP! _Yuffie mentally scolded herself. She hated the fact that she couldn't control what her mind was thinking. The fate of the world would be sealed tomorrow, and Yuffie was scared at what the outcome may be. She had faith in Cloud and the rest of her friends, but what if her faith alone couldn't cut it?

She raised a shaky hand to her face to cover the sun's rays from her squinting eyes. Even though it was almost evening, the sun still shined like the afternoon. She remembered what Cloud had told her. Whatever her decision was, he would support it. Yuffie knew what she would do, but even telling herself this, she was still scared.

Yes, Yuffie Kisaragi was scared.

Admitting it to herself was the first step in gaining the courage to face Sephiroth and fight. She knew that she could never run away from him. Her pride wouldn't let her. If the world were to end tomorrow, Yuffie Kisaragi would not go down without a fight. _But what if the others back out? What if it's just me? Or worse, what if it's just me and Cloud?_

She sighed a second time at her last thought and laid back onto the steel deck of the Highwind. Her arms were spread apart, opposite of each other. Looking up to the sky, she yawned and stared at the endless blue. Her insides felt cold and nervous at the thought of what was to come tomorrow. She closed her eyes and tried to ease her mind.

Moments later, she sensed someone enter the Highwind's deck. Yuffie opened her eyes and sat up to turn around. The person who came through the door was the last person she expected to see.

Vincent Valentine.

_What's he doing here? _She wondered silently, and then turned around. Whatever the reason was, it didn't concern her. She sat up and laid her chin on the railing. When she saw Vincent's form from the corner of her eye, she turned in his direction and looked at him.

"Uh...what are you doing here?"

She knew that the question came out harshly, and she didn't want Vincent to think that she refused his company. But she was curious as to why he was here. For long moments, Vincent said nothing. Of course, Yuffie expected that. During the time they had join forces, neither of them never made the opportunity to try and get to know one another and besides, he seemed to be the non-talkative type. The total opposite of Yuffie.

She noticed that he would never comment or take part in any conversations. He'd only fight. And as she stared at his profile, it stuck her as odd that she had never really seen his face this close up before. What she learned was that he was actually quite handsome. His raven hair cascading in long dark locks, his scarlet eyes that seem to know all your secrets and his face always remained emotionless through the good and bad times.

_Heh..._Yuffie thought._ Vincent Valentine, the ultimate enigma_.

She wondered from time to time what exactly was going through his crazy head. At one point, she had considered in trying to talk to him. But the look in his eyes told her to stay away. She obeyed and held her distance. But even so, she always kept an eye on his actions.

Yuffie had to admit, she did have some kind of feeling toward him. Maybe it was because he was mysterious, dark and dangerous. The kind of man that your parents warned you about. The kind of man that you read about in those cheesy romance novels. The kind of man that Yuffie knew she would never have.

During the midst of her thoughts, she had noted that Vincent said something in reply to her question. She looked back up at him.

"Huh?" she queered.

"...I said, I wanted to know what you were doing."

_To know what I was doing?_ She had a look of confusion on her face. Yuffie raised an eyebrow at him. When he continued to stare out in the horizon, she turned her head back and watched the sun as it settled behind the great rocks, filling up the sky with a beautiful light pinkish red hue.

The silence between the two was unnerving and a loud ringing noise began to drown Yuffie's ears. She began to feel uncomfortable in his presence, but she knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. He was so stuck on 'repenting for his sins' as he had said once. But it just felt so awkward around him. It was probably the way he looked, Yuffie had once assumed.

From the corner of her eyes, Yuffie saw Vincent lean against the railing of the Highwind. His eyes seemed to be focused on something in front of him and Yuffie tried to follow his eyes on what he was seeing that was so interesting to him, but found nothing.

"What're you thinkin' about?" she asked, hoping that her strike in a conversation with him, didn't fail.

She saw Vincent turn his head and look at her. For a moment, Yuffie thought that it seemed he was going to respond. But when he just continued to stare at her, their eyes locked for several moments. Soon, she grew nervous under his gaze and turned her head back and looked at the darkening sky. _Humph, well that was rude..._Yuffie thought with a frown.

"Tomorrow," he simply told her.

Yuffie "Oh'ed" and nodded in understanding. She groaned as she felt her legs starting to cramp up in her position. Getting up from her spot, Yuffie stood next to Vincent and copied his stance. Again, he turned his head and looked at her with an unreadable expression held upon his face. Yuffie dismissed him and continued to stare in front of her. She didn't feel like getting into another staring contest with him and she assumed, neither did he.

_What the hell is his problem? He came to me. I shouldn't be the one thinking on how to talk to him. _Yuffie sighed annoyingly. Vincent's silence was getting on her nerves and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Not to be rude or anything...but what exactly do you want?"

Vincent shrugged at her question, and didn't bother to look at her. "Nothing really...just wondering what you were up to is all."

Yuffie nodded, not completely understanding why Vincent was here. She never really thought that anyone would go out of their way to just see how she was doing...maybe she was wrong.

_Who knew, eh?_ The little ninja thought.

"Tomorrow, our lives will be changed forever, you know?" Yuffie stated. She didn't know why she was opening up to him, but she needed to talk to someone...even if it was Vincent.

"..." Vincent nodded and Yuffie continued.

"I mean, tomorrow..." she tried to form the right words into her mouth, but found it difficult. "Eh...I don't know what the hell I'm saying. Just ignore that." She laughed nervously.

_Great, now he's going to think you're an idiot! _She mentally scolded herself, _what a cool way to act smart._ Yuffie grimaced at that last thought and lowered her head.

"You're afraid." Vincent simply accused.

Yuffie whirled her head toward his direction and gasped at him.

"What?! I'm not afraid of nothing!" she yelled, angry at the fact that he would actually tell her she was anything.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Tomorrow, you might die. Why wouldn't you be scared?"

"..."

Vincent Valentine...talking to Yuffie Kisaragi...with sentences!? Never had she heard him speak more than one word. And here he was, talking with her about how she felt.

_Oh my gawd! If Cloud and Tifa could see this now! _

"Vincent are you feeling alright? You seemed to be...talking. I mean, I don't know what's going on in that crazy head of yours, but I'm getting a little freaked out." She joked.

Vincent turned his head to look at Yuffie.

"..."

_Ugh! There he goes again. And here I thought I was actually getting through to this guy._

"Whatever." Was all Yuffie could say at the moment. She didn't know why she was getting angry over nothing.

Then, something inside her stirred and Yuffie felt the urge to say something; anything. She wanted to know that she wasn't the only one scared about tomorrow. Unknowingly, Yuffie moved closer to Vincent and sighed.

"I guess you are right...I am a little scared." She admitted. "It's like...I can already taste our defeat...feeling like I'm losing to a fight that I had never encountered in the first place, and it sucks. It really does."

She waited for Vincent to say something, but found no words of encouragement. _Typical _was the only word Yuffie could describe him with right now.She felt hopeless about tomorrow.

"I don't think we're going to make it..." Yuffie said. A sigh of helplessness escaped her mouth and her heart sank to new levels of low. "I'm not sure if there is any point in moving forward. A couple of hours ago, I was sure I wanted to fight Sephiroth, but now that I'm thinking about it, I feel as though we already lost."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Vincent shake his head at her. "That's why most people give up before they begin. They look at the darker side of the situation instead of how it could make a difference." He said and turned to look down at Yuffie. "Don't think of it as fighting against Sephiroth. Think of it as saving the lives of billions of people in this world. It's only then, will you find the courage to fight and win."

"But what if we don't win? What if all of our efforts are in vain? What then?"

Vincent shook his head again. "You can't let yourself think like that. I know this may sound corny, but you must be strong for yourself and for us."

Yuffie looked up at him. "Do you really think I could make a difference?"

"Yuffie, I know you can." He assured.

Yuffie blushed at him. Even though the silence between them returned, she didn't feel so awkward around him anymore. She felt...the power to stand up again. Even though Vincent's words may have been uplifting, she just hoped that he wasn't just saying them to make her feel better.

"I hope you're right." She told him.

"...I'll be there."

"What...?"

"I'll be there for you."

"Vincent...?" She wasn't sure if her ears were lying to her or that she had fell into a dream.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Yuffie. I'll be there for you. So don't be scared."

"Even though you may be lying, Vincent. I trust you." Yuffie smiled up at him. With newfound courage, Yuffie threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, uttering a "Thank you." to him.

Vincent smiled down at her and patted her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to be fine as long as I know that you'll be there for me."

"Good." Vincent said before he pulled Yuffie into another hug. "But there is something I must do before the morning comes. I'll be back." He stated.

The ninja nodded, stepping out of his way so he could leave. And as she watched his retreating form, she regarded him with a new light. Maybe somewhere behind the cold glares and silent words, laid a sensitive man waiting to be rescued.

Yuffie smiled as she watched Vincent's body disappear from behind the door.

"Thanks, Vincent."

The End


End file.
